First Anniversary
by csinyilovedannymesser
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have their one year anniversary


**First Anniversary**

Danny Messer woke up to the annoying buzzing of his alarm. He then proceeded to look at the digital beast that had disturbed his peaceful sleep.

"_Aww its 6:00, gotta be to work at 8:00 better wake up Lindsay" Danny thought to himself_

Danny slowly uncovered himself and went out to the kitchen in just his boxers to start a pot of coffee. After he had started the coffee and placed two mugs on the counter top he went and woke up his sleeping wife.

"_Linds, come on sweetie time to get up we gotta be at work in like an hour and a half"_

"_Come on Danny five more minutes." _

"_Come on wake up" replied Danny as he gently shook his wife awake._

"_Ok cowboy I am up."_

Lindsay through back the covers and sat up against the headboard and stared into her husband's eyes.

"_Happy one year anniversary Mrs. Messer."_

"_Happy anniversary Mr. Messer" replied Lindsay as she kissed her husband._

The happy couple then proceeded out to the kitchen and Danny placed the two cups of coffee on the table.

"_Hey Linds, I have something else for you for tonight it's a surprise but for right now I want to give you this." Danny then went over to the counter and pulled a box from inside the drawer. _

He then placed it on the table and Lindsay gently opened the lid and marveled at what was inside. It was a locket in the shape on the heart that was engraved with the day they got married and underneath it was the day Lucy was born.

"_Well you gotta open it." Laughed Danny._

Lindsay then gently pried open the locket and gasped as she saw what was inside. On one side was a picture of her and Danny that had been taken just a few minutes after they had been pronounced husband and wife, big pregnant belly and all. On the other side was a picture of Lucy that was taken not long after she was born. As Lindsay continued to glance at the pictures a few tear managed to fall down her cheeks.

"_Danny it's beautiful!" exclaimed Lindsay as she placed a kiss to her husband's lips._

"_I was hoping you would like it." Replied Danny_

"_Ok, honey you sit and I will go get your present."_

Danny sat at the kitchen table while Lindsay left the room to go and get her husband's present. Lindsay went into Lucy's room and lifted her daughter out of the crib. She then while placing Lucy on her hip went into Lucy's closet to get the present. After grabbing the object that she needed, Lindsay and Lucy both went into the kitchen. As soon as Lucy saw her daddy sitting there she immediately started squirming in her mother's arms. Lindsay, knowing exactly what her daughter wanted placed Lucy down on the floor and slowly the baby walked over to her daddy.

"_Hey baby how is daddy's baby girl?"_

"_Dada!" squealed little Lucy Messer in response."_

"_I love the present but does It really count I mean come on you already gave me this present a year ago." Laughed Danny as he placed his daughter on his lap_

"_Shut up Messer or you won't get anything." Snapped Lindsay._

Lindsay then reached into the pocket of her bathrobe and handed an envelope to her husband. With one hand around Lucy, Danny managed to open the envelope with one hand. He then pulled out something that looks like a certificate of some kind. Danny looked at the piece of paper in front of him and smiled and looked up into the eyes of his wife.

"_I know you have been going to the acupuncture but I thought hey, maybe a nice massage would be nice and maybe loosen some of those muscles so there you go baby."_

"_Linds I love it! As soon as I get a few hours I will definitely make an appointment." _Danny stood up with Lucy still in his arms of course and kissed his wife. She eagerly kissed him back. When they pulled apart Lindsay took Lucy from Danny.

"_I'm gonna go get Luce ready. The babysitter is not watching her today. Your Mom is. She said she would keep her while we have some "US" time. I told her we would pick her up at least before ten because we have an early day tomorrow. Does that work for you?"_

"_That sounds great. You hear that Bambina, you getta go to Nana and Papa's house!"_

"_Nanna!" squealed Lucy. _Lindsay took and got Lucy and herself ready and Danny also got ready. Not long after they dropped their daughter off at Danny's parents house in Staten Island and then proceeded to head to the lab. Holding hands the whole time in the car as they drove to work.

Danny and Lindsay finally arrived at the lab and were now on the elevator to get to their floor. They both silently prayer that the day wouldn't be to hectic so they wouldn't have to spend practically their whole anniversary at work. Danny had plans for the two of them and he didn't want those plans to be ruined.

Surprisingly the day had gone very fast. The Messer's were just about to get off and that's when Danny's plan came into action. He raced to the locker room and changed his outfit into the nice one that he had in his locker. He then grabbed the rose that he had bought on his break and rushed back up the stairs to go get his wife. Danny came around the corner of the lab and walked into the office that he shared with his wife. Lindsay heard him and she turned around and her mouth dropped.

"_Oh my goodness!"_

"_You like" questioned Danny with a big smile spreading across his face and he handed his wife of one year the rose."  
"Wow Messer who would have thought you would clean up so nice?" giggled Lindsay_

"_Well Mrs. Lindsay Messer, I did it all for you."_

"_Well don't I feel special?"_

"_You should!"_ With that Danny and Lindsay walked out of the lab hand and hand and went home. As Lindsay walked into the apartment the smell of something that must be Italian food filled the air. Danny had also raced home earlier to start the meal. As Lindsay looked around the room she noticed that it had been covered with rose petals and that the table was sat for two with a candle gently glowing. Danny grabbed Lindsay by the hand and gently led her over to the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. He then went and got the food and the couple enjoyed the nice dinner together. After they both ate they went over and popped a movie into the DVD player and snuggled close together until it was time to go get Lucy. They both had to agree this was the best anniversary and they both looked forward to the many more to come.

**So what do you all think? Please R&R Thanks!**


End file.
